Long Time No See
Long Time No See is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 256th episode overall. It aired on July 21st, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Carolina *Epsilon Mercenary Team *Control *Locus *Felix *Sam *Three others Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta *Epsilon-Omega *Epsilon-Eta *Epsilon-Iota *Epsilon-Gamma *Epsilon-Sigma Plot Taking place weeks before they rescue their friends from the Mercenary Team, Carolina and Epsilon infiltrate an abandoned F.A.C. Munitions Facility and knock out the security guard monitoring the video feeds. Epsilon proceeds to hack into the enemy network and steal several classified files. However, after activating the compound's motion sensors, they are interrupted by the arrival of three more security guards, and Carolina proceeds to take cover. As the guards enter the room, Epsilon, having improved his capabilities as an A.I., begins a hyper-fast analysis of the enemy combatants and calculates the various scenarios in which Carolina can best the three soldiers. To assist him, Epsilon utilizes the memories of the past Freelancer A.I. fragments: Delta, Theta, Omega, Gamma, Sigma, Eta, and Iota. With their help, Epsilon is able to sabotage the soldiers' weapons to lower their accuracy, knock aside a floor panel underneath one guard who recently had knee surgery, and use the breached door as a makeshift shield. During the analysis, the Delta portion of Epsilon's personality worries about the possibility of Carolina being injured, but Epsilon dismisses him and states that he should have faith in Carolina. After Epsilon completes his analysis, Carolina receives it and successfully overpowers the three guards, but is mildly injured in the process. She then steals one of the guard's helmets and makes her escape. Outside the facility, Carolina and Epsilon analyze the stolen files and uncover data about prototype weapons. Carolina wonders how Control is able to fund such research. They then find an audio log detailing Locus and Felix's plot to cause a civil war on Chorus. Felix reveals that the Blood Gulch Crew is becoming more trouble than they anticipated and that they may start a rescue mission in the near future. Control, amused by Felix's inquisitiveness, orders them to kill the Reds and Blues if they reunite. Epsilon, horrified, immediately demands that he and Carolina head off to rescue their friends, in which Carolina agrees. Epsilon then states that they need to pick up one last item if they want to reach them in time, and reveals data on the prototype teleportation grenades. Transcript To be written... Gallery Motion sensor going off - S12E11.png Sam talking to HQ - S12E11.png Carolina about to knock out Sam - S12E11.png It's amateur hour - S12E11.png There's only one door - S12E11.png You're getting faster - S12E11.png Give me a drive - S12E11.png It's already done - S12E11.png That sounded like a compliment, I will take it - S12E11.png Why didn't you tell me - S12E11.png Oh you'll be fine - S12E11.png Carolina aiming - S12E11.png Imagine what it is to me - S12E11.png Alright, what do we have here - S12E11.png Epsilon's sniper dissolves away - S12E11.png Epsilon looking at Carolina - S12E11.png Mercs attack Carolina - S12E11.png You boys look well armed - S12E11.png Really, model 44's - S12E11.png Hey D - S12E11.png You are thinking of the 42 - S12E11.png Carolina's weak spots - S12E11.png You mean we're thinking of it - S12E11.png I am just a memory of Delta - S12E11.png Well, I like having someone to talk to - S12E11.png I get lonely sometimes - S12E11.png May I suggest buying a dog - S12E11.png Put the twins on it - S12E11.png Eta and Iota overloading enemy guns - S12E11.png He's talking to all of us, Theta - S12E11.png I'm just thinking outloud guys - S12E11.png Nah, that's good - S12E11.png But we can do better - S12E11.png Oh, oh, look at this, you can use the door as a sheild - S12E11.png Hey, thanks buddy - S12E11.png Are you getting angry, Epsilon - S12E11.png He's scary - S12E11.png 12 11 00012.png 12 11 00018.png 12 11 00020.png Trivia *its shown in this episode that Carolina now has multiple armor anhancements,including healing unit emp wave unit and super strenght and the BioScan armor enhancement * Epsilon's response to Carolina's comment on the transfer speed is a reference to Burnie's preference on digital media over physical media. * It is revealed that Epsilon has gained the ability to project the multiple memories of the A.I. fragments simultaneously with his own projection. *Like The Federal Army of Chorus, this episode shows what happened to Carolina and Epsilon after Season 11. *The beginning of this episode is similar to the beginning of Revenants, as both episodes involve an A.I distracting a security guard while the Freelancer they are partnered with knocks the guard out. *This is the first episode written by Burnie Burns since Season 10.Burnie - Lead Writer *Carolina appears in her Halo 3 engine armor, like in the Season 11 finale. *Carolina's use of a Recon helmet in the previous episode is revealed to have been due to damage inflicted to her Rogue helmet. References Video S12E11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12